Amor Prohibido Inuyasha&Kagome
by KagomeXinu17
Summary: Dos corazones separados por el destino... ¿Podrán dejar todo por su amor?


Antes que nada aviso que no es ningún plagio y que es de mi completa autoría; está historia está en otra página llamada FFL con el seudónimo de kagomeXinu.

**Amor Prohibido (InuXkag)**

Primer Capítulo:

En una casa grande, de color rosa de dos pisos y un templo, se podían oír aplausos y muchas personas alrededor de una jovencita demasiado bella, de cabello azabache, ojos grandes de color chocolate, piel blanca, mirada que a simple vista muestra la pureza de su corazón, es de estatura mediana y complexión delgada; ese día cumplía sus 17 años, su familia le había organizado una fiesta, invitando a sus amigos y a su novio.  
>Ella estaba feliz de poder compartir su cumpleaños con los seres que más quería en la vida, traía puesto un hermoso vestido de color azul, de un solo tirante, constaba de dos capas una de azul marino y la otra de azul cielo.<p>

—¡Felicidades amiga! —la felicitó una chica de la misma estatura que ella, ojos grandes color canela, su cabello es castaño, largo y liso, la mayoría de las veces lo trae amarrado en una coleta dejando solo su copete en la frente, pero esta vez lo traía suelto, su piel era blanca como la de su amiga, complexión delgada y le asentaba cualquier ropa que se pusiera, en este caso traía puesto un vestido color gris, sin mangas, tiene adornos de bolitas grises alrededor de la cintura, el cuello y la parte de abajo.

—Gracias Sango, me alegra que estés conmigo el día de hoy —respondió la hermosa jovencita abrazando a su amiga.

—Toma, esto es para ti, espero que te sirva para que puedas expresar tus sentimientos —le dijo su amiga, correspondiendo el abrazo, para después entregarle un regalo.

—¡¿Para mi? ¿Y qué es? —respondió algo interesada por el regalo, ya que siempre le daba cosas muy lindas, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

—Pues… no debería decírtelo, pero por ser mi amiga te lo diré —le contestó Sango, para después decirle—, es un diario, con él podrás desahogar todo lo que traes desde hace años, aquello que aún sientes por él.

—¿Lo que aun siento por él? —pensó ella, viendo el regalo.

—¡Kagome! Preciosa, te estaba buscando desde hace rato —dijo un chico, abrazándola de la cintura, para después darle un beso en los labios.

—… —Ella no decía nada aún pensaba en lo que le había dicho su amiga, ni siquiera sintió el beso que le dio el chico.

—Amor… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, algo preocupado al ver que ella no respondía.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! Kouga, ¿a qué hora llegaste? —inquirió ella al notar la presencia de este, para después abrazarlo y besarlo como él lo hizo minutos antes.

—Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos luego —dijo Sango, para después irse, dejando a su amiga con aquel chico.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato —respondió Kagome, sin recordar lo que le había preguntado a Kouga momentos antes.

—Pues llegue desde hace rato, solo que no te encontraba. —Él la interrumpió para contestarle y después le volvió a preguntar, mirando los bellos ojos de la azabache—, pero dime ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo ella algo confundida.

—Porqué cuando llegue estabas como ida, y no me recibiste como siempre lo haces —contestó él, abrazándola y atrayéndola más a él.

—¡Ah! Es que me quede pensando en lo feliz que me hace tener a todos aquí conmigo —respondió ella, para que ya no le preguntara nada.

—Me da mucha alegría el saber que estas feliz, sabes tengo un regalo para ti —dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Enserio, ¿y qué es? —preguntó ella algo curiosa.

—Pues, aquí no te lo voy a dar, vamos afuera y te lo doy —contestó el con una voz demasiado feliz.

—Mmm… Está bien vamos, pero no debemos demorarnos demasiado —respondió ella, regalándole una sonrisa y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, Kouga solo la siguió y ya afuera decidió hablar.

—Mi amor, toma, esto es para ti —dijo él una vez que estuvieron afuera, y le dio un regalo en una pequeña cajita roja en forma de corazón.

—Gracias, pero ¿Qué contiene esta hermosa cajita? —preguntó un poco confundida y alegre al mismo tiempo.

—Ábrela y lo verás —le respondió, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa. Ella abrió la cajita y cuando vio su contenido se quedo sin palabras. El regalo era un anillo de compromiso de oro, con un hermoso diamante en forma de corazón.

—Pero que… —Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que le sorprendió el regalo que le hizo su novio, el cual estaba esperando una respuesta, ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de él y sabia lo que quería que hiciera, así que decidió preguntarle—, Kouga ¿Qué significa esto?.

—Amor ¿Recuerdas lo que te he venido diciendo desde hace tiempo? —inquirió él viendo la reacción de ella.

—Pues sí, aun lo recuerdo, pero te reitero lo que te he dicho en esas veces, es muy pronto para un compromiso tan grande —contestó ella, viendo el regalo, para después verlo a él.

—Vamos, solo di que aceptas, como te lo he dicho antes, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y la mujer que quiero en mi vida para siempre, mi amor no te pido que nos casemos mañana, solo quiero saber si estarías dispuesta a ser mi esposa cuando terminemos la preparatoria —dijo él, agarrando las manos de Kagome.

—Yo… no te puedo responder en este momento, por favor te pido que me des tiempo, prometo que te daré mi respuesta —le dijo ella en un tono triste, ya que nunca se imagino que alguien la querría de esa manera.

—Está bien, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, ahora es mejor que entremos, ya que te han de estar esperando —respondió él, un poco triste, ya que esperaba que ella aceptara casarse con él, pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Kagome solo asintió y comenzó a caminar para entrar a su casa, no sin antes recibir un beso por parte de él.

Ya adentro las amigas de ella llegaron a abrazarla y a felicitarla, a donde ella iba todas la seguían, ni siquiera la dejaban estar con su novio, hasta que Sango decidió intervenir.

—¡Chicas! Dejen respirar a Kagome, estamos de acuerdo de que es su cumpleaños, pero no es para tanto —comentó Sango, viendo a las chicas que estaban con su amiga para después voltear a verla y guiñarle un ojo. Las amigas de Kagome solo asintieron y se fueron dispersando, algunas se despidieron de ella, y otras fueron a bailar.

—Gracias amiga, me has salvado, sentía que ya no me dejaban respirar —le agradeció ella un poco más relajada.

—De nada, para eso están las amigas, por cierto ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio? —preguntó la jovencita mirando por todo el lugar.

—Pues digamos que de repente se me desapareció, ya ni vi para donde se fue, de seguro anda por ahí meditando las cosas. —Esto último lo dijo con un poco de tristeza, lo cual no paso desapercibido por su amiga.

—Amiga ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? —volvió a preguntar un poco preocupada por su mejor amiga.

—Hay Sango, en estos momentos no tengo ánimos de contarte, te cuento mañana que este un poco mejor —le respondió ella mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que le demostraban que sería mejor que ya no preguntara nada más.

—Kagome, confiare en ti, pero mañana me cuentas —le dijo ella viéndola con mucha ternura.

—Mi vida, al fin te dejaron sola, pensé que no te dejarían nuevamente para mí, te seguían a todos lados y me desespere un poco, así que decidí alejarme un poquito de ti —decía Kouga mientras abrazaba a Kagome de la cintura y le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello.

—Si, ya me dejaron tranquila y todo fue gracias a Sango —dijo Kagome, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a su amiga.

—Pues entonces, tengo que agradecerte por hacer que dejaran en paz a mi novia —agradeció él, esbozando una sonrisa.

—De nada, es un placer ayudar a mi mejor amiga y a su chico, para que estén juntitos lo que resta de la fiesta —respondió ella con una voz cálida y mirando a la hermosa pareja que tenía enfrente.

—Por cierto, no te había visto desde hace tiempo, cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho? —inquirió Kouga, mostrando interés por las amistades de la mujer que ama.

—Si, tienes razón, hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos, he estado muy bien, lo único que he hecho ha sido estudiar, para salir bien de la preparatoria y entrar a una buena universidad —respondió ella de una manera muy amigable.

—Me alegra que quieras superarte y estés estudiando para entrar en una excelente universidad —contestó él, viendo los ojos de la castaña, para después voltear a ver a su hermosa novia.

—Te agradezco… bueno amiga me tengo que ir, mi mamá debe estar esperándome en casa un poco histérica, nos vemos mañana. —Se despidió Sango con un beso en el cachete de su amiga y de él.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana —respondió Kagome, para después ver como se alejaba ella.

—Mi amor, ¿te ayudo a recoger? —preguntó Kouga abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Si no es mucha molestia sí —contestó ella correspondiendo el abrazo que le daba él.

—Pues bien empecemos —dijo él, para después separarse de ella y empezar a recoger toda la basura.

Y así ella y él estaban recogiendo todo lo que había tirado en el suelo, lo que había en la mesa, como los vasos, platos, servilletas, tenedores y cucharas, hasta que terminaron y metieron toda la basura en bolsas negras.

—¡Listo! Ya terminamos, mi vida ya es tarde, debo irme, pero mañana nos vemos ¿verdad? —dijo Kouga, esperando la respuesta de ella.

—De hecho mañana quede dé verme con Sango para platicar e ir a pasear —contestó ella mirándolo de una manera tierna.

—Está bien, pero pasado mañana me toca estar contigo todo el día, y espero que ese día me puedas responder lo que te he propuesto —le dijo él, dándole un beso en los labios, para después irse de ahí, antes de que ella pusiera objeción.

Ella solo se quedo viendo el camino por el que se había ido Kouga, se quedo pensando en lo que él le había dicho, para después meterse a su casa y subir las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, el cuarto de ella era color rosa, muy espacioso, tenía un tocador, pegado a la pared al lado de la ventana, su closet estaba al lado de la puerta y su cama en frente de esta.  
>Kagome se quedo pensando durante un tiempo sentada en su cama, hasta que recordó el regalo que le había hecho su amiga, le quito la envoltura que lo rodeaba, vio que era de madera con hermosos dibujos a los lados, venía con una pluma muy bonita, ella lo abrió, y dudaba si escribir o no lo que sentía en esos momentos…<p>

—Este diario me lo dio, para que expresara lo que sentía en cada momento de mi vida, y en estos momentos necesito desahogar lo que siente mi corazón por él y por Kouga, muy bien comencemos. —Se dijo para sí misma ella, y así empezó a escribir.

Diario:  
><em>Soy Kagome Higurashi, voy en tercer semestre de preparatoria, tengo 17 años, vivo con mi mamá y mi hermano Souta, mi papá y mi abuelo murieron hace años, así que ahora solo somos nosotros tres.<em>  
><em>Tengo un novio de nombre Kouga, él es de ojos azules, cabello largo de color negro, siempre lo trae amarrado a una coleta, es de piel bronceada, complexión delgada y es alto. <em>  
><em>Él es tierno, cariñoso, está al pendiente de mí, me cuida, los fines de semana vamos al cine, siempre esta comprándome cosas que no son necesarias, claro, él dice que si lo son; me hace reír y tenemos los mismos gustos, mis amigas dicen que somos la pareja ideal, Kouga piensa igual que ellas, tanto, que me ha dicho, que cuando acabemos la preparatoria piensa pedir mi mano para casarnos, ya que desea que yo sea la madre de sus hijos y quiere estar conmigo para siempre, dice que cuando nos casemos me va a apoyar económicamente para entrar a la Universidad de Tokio; yo se que él me quiere, ama y desea que sea feliz, pero por desgracia yo no siento amor por él, he de aclarar que si lo quiero pero no de la manera que se merece, sé que no es bueno engañar a las personas, pero confió que voy a llegar a amarlo.<em>  
><em>Muchas veces he pensado en la propuesta de matrimonio, pero cada vez que estoy apunto de aceptar lo que él me ofrece, mi mente viaja al pasado a kilómetros de donde me encuentro y me acuerdo de la persona que en verdad amo, aquella persona que me robo el corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vi y con la que desearía estar para toda la vida, el hombre que quiero para padre de mis hijos, sin embargo, nosotros no podemos estar juntos, ya que nuestro amor es prohibido, tal vez, por esa misma razón deba aceptar la propuesta de Kouga y casarme con él, a lo mejor de esa manera logre olvidarlo, pero como estar segura que lo olvidare si llevo años tratando y no lo he logrado.<em>  
><em>Aún recuerdo el día que lo conocí, como si hubiese sido el día de ayer… pero… eso ya no importa, ahora estoy con alguien que me hace feliz, lo que desearía saber es si él también tiene pareja o no, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que deseo que sea feliz ya sea conmigo o sin mí.<em>  
><em>Mi amiga sango dijo que escribiera mis sentimientos aquí, y es lo que hice.<em>  
><em>Bueno es hora de que me vaya a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. <em>

_Bye… besos._  
><em>Kagome Higurashi.<em>

Continuara...


End file.
